


relax

by softjace (hhwgv)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 06:12:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7563367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhwgv/pseuds/softjace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clary’s muscles ached in protest as she climbed up the stairs to her room in the Institute – her skin burned where demon ichor had landed on her clothes during the battle and she could practically feel bruises forming where she’d hit the wall after being thrown by one of the demons. All she wanted to do was crawl into bed and curl up beneath the covers, but she knew that she had to shower and apply an <i>iratze</i> before she could do that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	relax

Clary’s muscles ached in protest as she climbed up the stairs to her room in the Institute – her skin burned where demon ichor had landed on her clothes during the battle and she could practically feel bruises forming where she’d hit the wall after being thrown by one of the demons. All she wanted to do was crawl into bed and curl up beneath the covers, but she knew that she had to shower and apply an  _ iratze  _ before she could do that. The click of her boots echoed down the hallway and she jumped a little when Izzy’s door opened.

 

“Clary! I was just–” Izzy started and paused as she took in Clary’s appearance. “What happened to you?” she asked, stepping forward and trying to get some of the guts out of her hair.

 

“Ah, you know, demons,” Clary answered, playing at nonchalant. “I wish you would’ve been there. I am still pretty new at this, I guess,” she laughed, wincing a little when Izzy’s hand brushed against the place where her shoulder had made contact with a wall.

 

“Was that me?” Izzy recoiled as if she’d been burned.

 

“No,” Clary replied, “I just hurt my shoulder during the mission. I was going to take a bath and relax a little.”

 

Izzy’s face lit up with a bright smile. “Perfect,” she said with a shrug, “my bathtub’s bigger.” She turned and walked back through her door without hesitating – it was as if she knew that Clary would follow her.

 

Clary had barely stepped through the door and she could already hear the bath water running. She started stripping off the outer layers of her clothes as she walked into the bathroom, stopping when she saw that Isabelle was already sitting in the tub expectantly. “What are you doing?” Clary asked with a grin.

 

“I’m helping you feel better,” Izzy said simply, running her hands through the layer of bubbles that sat on top of the bathwater.

 

A smile stretched across Clary’s lips and she let out a gentle sigh as she slipped down into the water. She winced a little when the tip of Izzy’s stele touched the raw skin on her shoulder but relaxed as she felt the warm glow of healing wash through her body. Izzy’s fingertips skimmed along Clary’s bare arms, her gentle touches becoming more assured.

 

Clary relaxed against Isabelle, closing her eyes and leaning her head back onto Izzy’s shoulder. She could feel the ache slowly leaving her muscles as Isabelle’s hands worked over her sore body, washing away all the guts and ichor. Isabelle pressed a gentle kiss to the side of Clary’s neck, sliding to the back of the tub so that Clary could lay back and Izzy could wash her hair. She took her time massaging shampoo into Clary’s scalp.

 

They sat in the tub until the water got cold, Izzy’s hands steady against Clary’s skin. Isabelle was the first one out of the tub, and she dried herself off quickly before grabbing a towel to help Clary dry off. They both changed into pajamas and crawled into Isabelle’s bed, their faces less than three inches apart, hands and feet intertwined. Izzy pressed a gentle kiss to the tip of Clary’s nose as they fell asleep – any of the tension and pain that had been in Clary’s body earlier was gone, dragged out of her.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! please leave a comment/kudos if you enjoyed!!


End file.
